


Klaine Advent 2017: Example

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway Star Kurt, Drinking, Famous Kurt, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Past Abusive Behaviour, fanboy blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Day 5 of the 2017 Klaine Advent. A continuation of Day 4′s fic featuring Broadway Star Kurt Hummel inviting Fanboy Blaine Anderson to a bar for drinks to celebrate his 21st birthday.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Example

“What if he doesn’t come?” Blaine asked for the second time since they’d arrived at the bar five minutes ago.

“He’s coming, he just had a whole line of fans to talk to before he could get away, Blainers.”

“But why would he come? He doesn’t know me.” Blaine wrung his hands in his lap, brow furrowed in worry. “Oh god, you don’t think he remembers–”

“Coop doesn’t think I remember what?” Kurt’s voice sounded from behind them and Blaine jumped, nearly falling off of his barstool. Kurt steadied him with gentle hands on his shoulders and laughed, “God, you are so jittery, we should get you drinking ASAP before you have a heart attack.”

Kurt raised his hand towards the bartender with three fingers held up before sitting down on the stool beside Blaine. “So, I didn’t catch your name back there,” he said casually.

“Um, B-Blaine, I’m Blaine and this is my brother Cooper.” Blaine was intently studying his nails as he picked at his cuticles. The bartender set three glasses down in front of them and Kurt slid him his card with a quiet, “Thanks, Elliot.”. Blaine quickly grabbed his drink, thankful to have something to concentrate on other than Kurt’s steady gaze, especially as he felt Cooper move away, likely with a pretty girl in sight.

“You look familiar,” Kurt said, taking a sip of his drink. “Have you stage doored before?”

Blaine let out a nervous laugh, fiddling with his straw, “Um, sort of.” Despite not making eye contact, Blaine could see Kurt raise an eyebrow out of the corner of his eye. “I’ve, um, I’ve stayed long enough to talk to most of the cast a couple of different times but… I, well. I’d tend to leave before you came out.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side, “And here I thought I was your favourite,” he teased.

Blaine sputtered, head shooting up. “You are! Of-of course you are. I just… I never knew what to say to you,” he finished quietly.

Kurt nodded understandingly. “You know, the alcohol doesn’t help your nerves if you don’t actually drink it.”

Blaine huffed before finally taking a sip of his cocktail. Once Blaine started he found his glass emptied pretty quickly and suddenly there were two more drinks in front of them. “Sorry I’m such a nervous wreck, you’re just… I’ve admired you for years and I can’t quite understand how I’m here with you.”

“Years?” Kurt questioned, “I didn’t think anyone knew who I was before we started rehearsals last September.”

Blaine blushed, suddenly finding the grain of the bar fascinating as he traced it with his finger tip.

“We have met before,” Kurt stated, no longer a question.

Blaine ducked his head, finishing off his second drink before he could work up the courage to make eye contact with Kurt again.

“You might have been the TA for my Method of the Modern Musical class my freshman year at NYADA. Professor Stillwater liked having you perform as an example for us” He said softly.

Kurt chuckled, “That’s it? We didn’t have like an actual class together?”

“You were three years ahead of me, of course we didn’t have any classes together. I mean… I did try out for the Adam’s Apples after you sent around the audition sheet in class one day, but I didn’t make it.”

Kurt’s brow furrowed, “Wait… you sang a Katy Perry medley for your audition. I remember you! I fought so hard to get you in the group but for some reason Adam just wouldn’t accept you, and of course everyone else had to side with him.”

Blaine’s smile stretched across his face, “You… you liked that? Adam said it was a unanimous no from the group. I thought you hated it. It was very confusing, because I know you hated my friend Rachael and you were always super hard on her when you critiqued her performances but you never had anything short of constructive criticism or even praise for my assignments.”

“Oh… well. Rachel and I had a history. We went to highschool together, and even though she was two grades below me, our choir director pampered her like no other and gave her all of the solos. And as for Adam… well he could be a possessive asshole sometimes. It’s why we’re not together anymore. He kept saying he was losing me to my work, but am I supposed to give up a major role in a Broadway show because he thinks I’m not spending enough time with him?

“We were hardly even dating to begin with considering most of our dates devolved into sex within an hour. It honestly wouldn’t surprise me if he was so against you joining the Apples because he thought you might be competition for him in more areas than one. He tended to outright say no to just about any openly queer men who even fell close to my type. I never thought much of it since most of them were only subpar performers to begin with. Until you showed up and blew us all away and he still said no.”

Blaine swirled his newly filled drink in his glass with a grateful smile to Elliot the bartender. “I can’t believe you were dating that prick. I knew he was an asshole but I just thought you were invested in the Apples so that’s why you put up with him, since it was his group.”

Kurt shrugged, “He was… he was there. I was young and horny but also very busy between work and school and my internship at Vogue. When he pursued me, I thought why not. We’re both getting off and I don’t actually have to try and surf the waves of dating in New York City surrounded by would be Broadway Stars.”

Blaine shook his head, “That’s like a really horrible thing to do though. To try and keep you from anyone else you might want to date just so you’ll stay with him. You realize that could be labelled as abuse, right?”

“Of course, if I’d felt guilty for interacting with other men who might be interested in me. But I was also really good at telling Adam when he needed to back the fuck up if he didn’t actually want me to just walk away from him. Which is what I eventually ended up doing, call me a workaholic, but my career has always been more important to me than dating. If I’d met someone who was really important to me, I probably would have ditched him earlier, but currently the only man I need in my life is Paul Baker.” Kurt winked.

“Though… I am now regretting a little not putting my foot down about you. Maybe you could have kept the Apples going after we graduated, but there was no one in the group in the end with the talent or the will to run a show choir. Also a little disappointed that it took your brother forcing you to talk to me for me to actually get to know you.”

“It’s my fault really,” Blaine said and he knew the whiskey was finally kicking is as his whole body felt warm and relaxed. The voice in the back of his head was still there, anxious and screaming, but it wasn’t hard for him to lock it in a corner and tell it to shut up. “If I’d have just worked up the courage to be honest about my little crush, we could have had this conversation years ago.”

Kurt grinned. “Well then we better not waste any more time, should we, Blaine?”


End file.
